1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for data transmission based on a DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for data transmission based on a DLNA network which is capable of supporting the playback of various files based on the DLNA network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the exchange of the AV (Audio/video) contents such as, for example, a music or an image via an IP network continues to expand. For example, it is becoming more common to watch a television program or hear music via the Internet. The proliferation of exchanging the AV contents through a network has also spread to the home. Therefore, in the home, various AV machines are connected to configure a home network which enables to easily enjoy the AV contents. In order to realize such configuration, various automated mechanisms are required. In this case, it is not sufficient that the machines are just connected to a LAN interface or have a wireless LAN function.
Instead, it is required that the presence of the other party should be recognized through a network for a number of reasons, and there should be a search as to whether a desired content is present or not, and whether such desired contents can be exchanged. Various middleware (UPnP, HaVi, Jini, VESA, DLNA or the like) are used so as to recognize the presence of the other party through the network and to search for contents to exchange desired contents.
The DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance), which is one of the middleware is focused on the sharing of all contents provided from instruments such as a TV, a VCR, a digital camera, an audio system or the like. The sharing of contents firstly requires the inter-compatibility of the instruments. Particularly, a network that connects a PC Internet network (a PC, a printer or the like), a mobile network (a PDA, a mobile phone, a notebook or the like), an electronic appliances network (a TV, an audio, a DVD player or the like) to the home needs to satisfy the cooperation between key industries, the standardization of the operating frame work, and the operating in the product which observes it.
Particularly, the DLNA supports in the position of consumer to obtain, transmit, and manage many digital media contents (for example, a photograph, music and a video or the like) from a private apparatus, such as a mobile device or a PC (Personal Computer). That is, the DLNA makes it possible to conveniently enjoy a media contents regardless of the location and the apparatus in home. Thus, the DLNA system can be a wired and wireless network system which, based on UPnP, includes a DMS (Digital Media Server), a DMP (Digital Media Player), a DMC (Digital Media Controller), and a DMR (Digital Media Renderer).
The DMS, DMP, and DMC include a M-DMS (Mobile-Digital Media Server), a M-DMP (Mobile-Digital Media Player), and a M-DMC (Mobile-Digital Media Controller) which are portable. The M-DMS, the M-DMP, the M-DMC can be directly connected to the DLNA system or can be connected to the DLNA system through an AP (Access Point). In addition, an M-NCF (Mobile-Network Connection Function) exists in the AP as an intermediate node for connecting the M-DMS to the M-DMP. A home network can be configured by the DLNA system through using a wired network (IEEE 802.3) or a wireless network (IEEE 802.11). The DMS, the DMP and the DMR on the home network can be interconnected through the wire (IEEE 802.3) or the wireless network (IEEE 802.11). The digital apparatus on the home network can transmit data such as an image, a voice through the IEEE 1394.
Particularly, the interconnection standard of the home network apparatus called “DLNA Guide-lines for the Standardization of the DLNA System” classifies the apparatus part of the DLNA into the DMS (Digital Media Server), the DMP (Digital Media Player), the DMC (Digital Media Controller) or the DMR (Digital Media Renderer), determining the connecting condition between the DMS and the DMP, the DMC or the DMR. In the meantime, the kind of a file that the DMS can process is restricted to a kind of multimedia file that the above-described DLNA guide-line supports. Accordingly, although the DMR has a capability of outputting various files, it can only replay a file that the DLNA guide-line restricts, so that the advantage is decreased.